The Story is Over
by Anjonora
Summary: A Post ME3 story about after F!Shepard destroys all synthetics and has a baby underway... Also teaches you how Turians have children. But now, she doesn't care as much about that. She just needs to find her god damned boyfriend. (Rated M for Sexual Discreptions/violence/language/humor)
1. Chapter 1 Sedation

**Alright, I'm not like the greatest Author and this is one of my first ME stories. Kinda explains how Turians have babies as well as what happened after destroying all synthetic life. I have no beta and English isn't my first language so I thank you for taking the time to really read this. And this is Post-ME3 so I do hope you enjoy. AND IF YOU CAN BE MT BETA FOR THIS THAT WOULD BE GREAT!**

Bioware owns all I'm just playing in the wide world web sand box. :3

* * *

Good god... That fucking hurts, thought the red head as she groaned, taking her time opening her eyes. Oh great... Night time. Her better of the two arms got her up as she tried standing on her two almost not broken feeling legs, they soon gave out make her land on her stomach and a large piece of rubble. And dear anything out in that fucking galaxy did it hurt. Wasn't there anything here? Or was it just rubble everywhere? It seemed like it. And the only standing buildings looked as to be miles away. Turning her head to the left, barley visible due to the soot was a shotgun...

"Thermal clips?" she coughed reaching out for it, her longest finger catching it at the trigger and slowly pulling it underneath her body and tried standing again getting onto a fallen wall her bruised ass hitting it... She can tell everyone now that it wasn't Garrus this time. Few minutes later though after that thought a voice said her name... First name.

"Who's there?!" she said swiveling her head as much as she could.

"I did Commander." her omni tool popped up, and there was a holographic sphere.

"EDI? I thought I got rid of all synthetic life?" she told the AI.

"You did. But at the last second I downloaded my self into your omni tool. Would you like to set a beacon for Alliance to find you?"

"Yes, EDI... Where is everyone?" Jane asked.

"I do not have information on everyone but the Normandy crashed landed from news reports on the extranet. Though I do recommend finding a sufficient pair of pants that are not bloody."

"Of course their going to be bloody, I just fucking caught on fire-" looking down... there was nothing on her lower half, her womanly assets. Her pants were almost at her ankles and something heaving holding them down. Bending down took her a good several minutes. Picking it up and lying back onto the make shift bench was another thing. She sat it in her lap in exhaustion said "What the hell is this? Doesn't feel like rock or concrete..."

"A Turian egg."

"A... Turian... egg..?"

"Alliance have caught my beacon and are on their way." EDI replied.

"What the fuck do you mean a _Turian _egg?! I thought they give birth like any normal species!"

"No. The female body of a Turian is unlikely to give birth due to bodily structures they are not built like Humans. ETA of Alliance Military Rescue is twelve minutes."

"EDI... I'm human. Why is this a _Turian _egg?"

"For sufficient information you may look into Lazurus files. Or do you wish for me to find out the information?"

"Please...?"

"When Cerberus rebuilt you, you gained biotics. With those Biotics came an Asari gene as your body rejected the Element Zero. The Asari gene will allow you to mate with any species through sexual contact. General Garrus Vakarian is a different species you had sexual contact with during your menstrual cycle the night we took down the Illusive Man."

"Wait... You know when we have sex? And when I'm on my period?"

"I am aware of everything on the ship." EDI retorted. "Alliance Military Rescue will be here in five minutes. I would suggest pulling your pants up." EDI said, her holograph leaving as it looked as if the Omni tool sucked her back in.

"Fuck!" she groaned bending down again holding the egg in her arms as careful as possible and grabbed her under clothes of her armor with her now looking at it. Melted armor in her arm. "How did I survive..." she whispered to her self setting the egg on the collapsed and hooked her thumbs in her waist band and pulling it up her hips.

"You survived because of your implants. With several heavy skin weaves that was done on you only lost a few toes or fingers at most. Though surgery shouldn't be a problem." EDI's voice told her.

"Thanks EDI... I would have died if you didn't do this."

"My pleasure, Commander."

"You wanna know something I realized? I've saved the galaxy three times... And not once did I get a promotion." she grumbled.

"Thirty seconds till Alliance Military Rescue arrives." Getting a good grip on the egg she grabbed the shotgun and shot upwards.

"Help!" she screeched sounding lie a banshee from the vids. A cruiser went over head going right past her. "Help!" she screeched again. The cruiser then landed, about a good forty yards in front of her as one had an Omni Tool with a map on it.

"They're over here!"

"I have a baby!" she screeched again. Technically she did, an unborn one yes but a baby none the less.

"I found'em!" he said as a hand was held out. "Come on, we won't hurt you." She stood up with her shotgun and limped.

"I know, but can I get to a hospital...? And find a Miranda Lawson please, she's Ex-Cerberus but she knows most of my implants, and do you know anything about Turian eggs?" she asked as she used the mand for support. "And do you know where the Normandy is? My boyfriend's on there and I just had his egg. Besides it's my shi-"

"Sh... Lucas, get a sedative, I think she's got head trauma. Come on miss let's go now." he said in a baby voice.

"You're probably right about head trauma I did take quite a fall. Wait a second, is this the Citadel?"

"No, you're on Earth, ma'dam. Lucas, sedative now please." the man said helping me up as a woman got into the ship and then helped me into a seat.

"Um, I guess you can. Though it takes four shots to sedate me, just to tell ya. I got a lot of cybernetics done." she told'em as they injected the needle into the muscle of her arm as the cruiser lifted off to what she assumed the nearest hospital.

"What's your name miss?" asked the woman with blonde hair.

"Jane... Shepard... EDI, tell'em please." she said lifting her arm with out the egg in it.

"This is Commander Jane Marie Shepard, Alliance Navy." another shot. Blurry now.

"Two more to go, Lucas!" she giggled, making sure the egg is snuggled into her breasts. "Might wanna do'em fast because they'll wear off soon."

"Wait... If she's Shepard then... We gotta get her to Admiral Hackett and Councillor Anderson!" said the woman. "Get to the nearest hospital!"

* * *

**I hope you guys like it so far! And constructive criticism is always nice so thank you so much! If I can at least get one favorite I'll be able to update again! Next will be she wakes up from her drug induced coma. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Ugurashi

**Oh my goodness gracious... so many follwers already?! Wooow. I am soo happy! EEk! Still waiting to see if there are any betas here! Really wished I had one but I guess I'll just have to do some more searches of English. :/ And I also forgot to mention, Shepard is Earthborn, War hero, and a Paragon Vangaurd.**

Disclaimer:  
Bioware owns all!

* * *

An incubator was placed right by the gurney of Jane Anderson, as it said on the chip on her bed as the person who gave her his name in a wheel chair sat by her watching the IV drip with some medication and Omni Gel. From what he gathered she came out of one of the heaviest skin weaves they ever had to do due to metal, melted all over her body. An Asari and Turian nurse looked after her in the semi-large room with a love seat by the broken window.

"Councilor." the Asari came up to him. "There is someone here that says she can help, Ms. Anderson."

"Give me her name." he commanded backing away from the body and wheeling himself down the hallway.

"Miranda Lawson, says she knows about her cybernetics and knows how to fix them, Ex-Cerberus. We have her in a lock down room in case this is just a set up."

"Good job. Thank you ma'am. Can you show me to her room?"

"Of course." as she strode behind him, letting him put his arms on the arm rests as the door opened to movement and there was an artifical beauty with hand cuffs.

"Councilor?" the accented woman asked.

"Hello Ms. Lawson. You say you can help Shepard?" He asked, getting straight to it.

"Yes. I was part of the Lazarus project that brought the Commander out of her brain dead state." She said in confirmation.

Anderson looked to the side then back to her. "Un-cuff her, if she does then seem to be an impostor or Cerberus, though I doubt it now that the Illusive Man is dead. Shepard can tell us when she wakes up." Anderson said as the gaurd waved his omni tool over the cuffs as they unhooked, she then rubbed her wrist with her hand where the cuffs were and then stood up.

"Can you take me to her?" she asked Anderson.

"I can't, I have a meeting in an hour about where we can put some patients. But, Ms. Sharon," he said gesturing to the Asari "Will take you to her room. Have a nice day, Ms. Lawson."

"You too, Councilor Anderson."

(Two Months Later)

"God damn it! How long does it take to get protocols back on line?!" Growled a Turian as he paced outside where hammers could be heard from the outside of the ship.

"Hey, why don't you go do some calibrating or some shit! Right now, I'm fixing the damn ship that should be able to take us home!" Joker hissed putting wires together. "And we can't have another fight between you and Kaidan. Cortez needs all the medical supplies we have for him to make at least a decent recovery!"

The scarred Turian sighed. "I'm sorry, Joker. I'm just messed up right now... Can't we just take a small team and take the Kodiak?"

"For the last time, Garrus! That vehicle is not made for space! If we had a cruiser, then maybe we could use it! But from what happened when we used the Mass Relays they're all dead! No one will do it, but I think we need to look for civilization!"

"You think they'd be Alliance there?"

"Hell if I know. For all we know, this could be the Hanar home world. But any civilization would be better than none." Joker said getting out of the bottom of the board. "But we may be able to get out of here if..." he pressed something and...

"Nothing damn it!"

"I'll go and help outside." grumbled a not so happy Garrus Vakarian.

"Wait! Fuck that! Get everyone in! I got some of the extra supplied power cells! It'll be enough to get us to... Thessia!" he said turning around. "We're only a system away!" Joker grinned. He got the sound system on. "Check, one, two. Check, one two! Alright, here we go! We need everyone on ship now! We only have a few power cells so get the fuck in!" smiled a somewhat depressed Joker. The body of EDI in the co pilot ship. It was harder to pilot the Normandy but sometimes Kaidan helped as well like on the Normandy SR-1.

About twenty to thirty people entered the Normandy, most in their blues which was the only civvies they had on the ship. "Everyone aboard?" he asked Garrus from behind as he nodded.

"Yeah, now go!"

"Where the hell is your stick if you're not whipping it at me..."

* * *

Time seemed to go slower than it should have been for everyone. Losing so many people, and most of the ones who survived had emotional scars to compliment the physical ones. ETA was seven hours due to having to find out if the relay was working. They seemed to have gotten the major ones up by most home planets of the councilors races and they ended up in what seemed to be Eden Prime. Funny that, isn't it? The place where it all started and where it ended for most of the crew.

But even if they did look for colonists there would more than likely have none of them, from Reapers to Cerberus this place had seen it's fair amount of battle.

"Hey, what's that?" Kaidan asked pointing at the screen.

"Another ship!" Joker exclaimed, opening a comm channel as soon as possible. "Hello? This is the Alliance Normandy! We just got our ship running and do not have much fuel! We need supplies as well! Can we please dock with you?"

"Permission granted," heave. Earth-Clan." heave. "This is the Ugarashi." heave. "An elcor" heave. "vessel."

"Thank you Ugarashi. Normandy out." Joker finished shutting the comm channel and then putting the speakers on. "Normandy, we are docking with the Elcor ship Ugarashi, ETA ten minutes. Joker out."

* * *

**I know this is short but I'm trying to get to a good part in this I've already written! :P Hope you guys enjoyed and another thing... Boy or Girl? ;) **


	3. Chapter 3 What the ?

**GAH! I for some odd reason love to type so let's go now, shall we? I am trying at this moment to give at least a chapter a day, or every other. Just a fair warning if you go straight to the last chapter and don't usually go on ff . net so much. **

**Bioware owns all... If I owned them we would have babies of all species for Shepard.**

* * *

The Ugurashi was a helpful ship, letting them exchange fuel and some directions as well with maps and a VI to help with the Normandy. And news. They have not found Shepard yet according to all of the news on the extranet. Where people have time to do this is unknown, shouldn't they be helping rebuild than just getting the next scoop?

Though the best news so far is that Anderson is alive so far. And that most of all species only lost a small portion in the final charge but before that wasn't that good. Hanar are starting to go extinct with only seven-hundred and ninety-one left on their home planet from not having a good military. All species at this point is either close to extinction or already there.

Asari are alright as of now. Though they could have many babies very quickly due to the process of it.

Turians well... They take awhile at times depending on the female. Mostly wide hips would be good for birth of an egg.

Salarians were in the extinction range since they were more scientists than soilders but still did their part in the war. From records they're 23,000 estimated right now.

Humans got it alright out of all the Council species. Even though they're were heavy casualties along with their home many on Earth throught the attack got through it by hiding. But that doesn't mean they aren't close to it either.

* * *

"It's just one time, Commander!"

"No. We have gotten over that already from the medieval age."

"Well, we need to do this, just in case it wakes early!"

"Well, we'll do it then. Right now, I want to walk. I need to move my legs." She said getting up.

"No way in bloody hell will you get up." and she was soon pushed back down. "Just chew the broccoli twenty-five times and then spit it into the container. This is how Turians eat and what happened if you're on a mission and the baby's hungry, what then?"

"I can't! For one I'm on maternal leave by the _Admirals' _orders. Both of them."

"Well, just... do it!" Miranda said pushing the container of broccoli into Shepard's face.

"What about a blender?"

"Do it Shepard!"

"Fine... Bitch." she muttered the last word only _chewing_ the sour broccoli and she then spit the contents that did not go down her throat into the container. "Why didn't we use a blender?" she asked as the woman handed her a napkin.

"Because, we don't have one. And baby Turians don't have teeth till they're around two years of age."

"So... you're saying we could have had a blender do this?"

"Yes."

"Damn it... I'm going to take a walk with Egward." Shepard said unhooking her IV to the stand on incubator.

"Egward?"

"I don't know what to fucking call it! I don't know if it's female or male yet! What the hell do you think I'm gonna call it?"

"Fine... But be careful Shepard and you know only on this floor on the left wing we're in. Right?"

"You've told me several hundred time but... yes. I do. I'm gonna see I can get a mechanical body for EDI."

"That would make me more sufficient Shepard and I would able to help with everyday needs." She said from the omnitool that is on Miranda's hand and Shepard's.

"Yes, I'll look into it Shepard. Don't worry, just go for your walk and if you need anything we have buttons all over the place for help." Miranda said going to the terminal that was Miranda's on the love seat and hopefully started searching for a robot body.

"I'll be back in five!" she called over her shoulder taking the incubator and her self out of the room and walking down the hallway humming to herself and the egg. "I wish I could take you out..." she sighed starting to enter the sky view. Looking out... She was still scared. Her home was like this all over. Though her pretty large city, not as big as London or these Metropolises. Only about 92.2 people living there, Milwaukee. A city in America in a state Wisconsin. Well, Wisconsin-1.

"Ms. Shepard?" said a voice from behind as she turned. A lovely Turian stood behind her with markings that covered her whole face except her mandibles where her name plate said 'Sarafina'. "You have a vid conference in your room."

"A vid confrence?"

"Yes, most electronics do not work. This seems to be urgent." she said. "Your room is where it's held."

"Thank you." Jane then leaned on the incubator as she pushed it back to the room, where the hell was Miranda...

"Commander, passing it to your omni-tool. " the voice of EDI came out as she got to the bed, putting her egg to the side of it and sat down bringing her omni tool to her face, not worring about her IV for now.

"Commander Shepard, the Asari thanks you for your immense sacrifice. We wish to pay you back by information." Of course. Save over a trillion lives and what do I get for it? Information to take a new danger out! But no... It was even better.

"We found the Normandy. They have landed on Thessia, most with severe injuries, those with less were dying of exhaustion. Most are intesive care we can provide but we did have to sedate one, General Vakarian. From the sources he kept yelling 'get me on another fucking ship and drive me to the fucking damned Citadel or I will tear out your tentacles and sell them to a vrocha for food.' He's lucky we didn't press charges."

"Um yeah... Sorry about that. Do you have any idea if you could send a ship here or get one here to take me there?"

"Last time I checked your records you're on maternal leave for the next week. Once you are off of leave you are able come to Thessia. And Shepard?"

"Yes, Councilor?"

"Make sure you take care of the egg properly. You have it in an incubator, right? Of course you probably do, you're at a hospital. I will see you later, Spectre." she said then turining off the comm channel.

"What the... fuck!"


	4. Chapter 4 Hatching Day

**Sorry, vacation, and updates won't be as frequent as I hoped and as for a question I got.**

**The reason why I chose an egg is because I have read many stories of Turians with covered up dicks by plates and that radiation would cause mutated babies on Palaven. So I came to the conclusion that a babies plates and skin that showed would have been a lot softer and the radiation on Palaven would be to much for them to handle. But before that, this was just a k-meme for a friend. Now I made it out of a full blown story.**

Two other things is this is going to be short cause it deleted the words I had and also may seem stupid. And secondly Bioware owns all.

Still looking for that beta.

* * *

"So, what am I supposed to do exactly?" Shepard asked looking at the egg on her gurney.

"Keep blankets and pillows around it and sit on it." the Turian told her- Marsh, her name.

"Really? Won't it be still born though if it gets to cold?" she asked, scared for the baby's health.

"No, don't question the process. Last I checked you were human and don't know about the process, do you? Just make sure you're the first one the babe sees. If he or she sees another female they will take her as their mother." Marsh explained as if she's said this over a hundred times, "I'll leave the room. Don't let them drop." she said in a mono-tones voice as Shepard sat upon the egg, it was quite large but the Asari said she mated with a Turian once and their children were only 3/4 the size of the egg, might be different due to the process of being half human.

She sighed, the egg was as tall as the butt of her pistol/assault rifle to the barrel.

She sighed asking the room's AI confined in here, "How long does this take, EDI?"

"Five to fifteen minutes."

"Can you bring up Thessia?"

"No, I cannot, Commander."

"Damn!"

What to do, what to do... Names. She never thought of names. Except Eggward. And that was out of the question, she was not going to be one of those stars who named their child a ridiculous name(Example: Lawful; the Asari singer Deminoq's daughter).

Girl names... Sharrel? Lauren? Alexis? Melody? Harmony? Music? Alright stop with the musical names. Gabrielle? Helfry? Monixa? Alright. Extranet!

She opened up a browser. "Search: Female Turian and Human Names"

The stupidest... names... Ever...

Lafween  
Kamitoe  
Shtunter  
Caloon  
Bacoter

What the hell is this?!

"Aw, screw that." she sighed, feeling another crack under her ass... She chuckled at her sense of humor as more cracks appeared below as they appeared more and more. Soon enough she almost fell into the egg if not for her legs holding her up, jumping off the bed, what scared her was.

"Hey, Shepard. We got a ship for yo-... That isn't what I was expecting..."

She said looking at the hatched egg pieces and then back to the camera. "You don't think?" she asked turning it off and picking up the shattered egg pieces and examining them. At least look wise her little girl look fairly human with Turian qualities. Slight plates that were barley noticeable.

Except her two boys who were just plain out Turian.

Marsh walked in with a Turian baby holder looking at the bed where the wails of three hyrbid children were. And then the nurse fell unconscious and probably in shock.

- -  
0 0  
_

"Can I ask now?" Shepard questioned to the pacing ex-Cerberus.

"No! Just... Ugh, quiet. I'm thinking alright?" she then stopped looking at the breast feeding mother.

"What? You stopped pacing. It was making me forget that I have three children and my boyfriend doesn't even know. Did Tevos tell him? You'd think he would message me back- maybe he lost his omni tool-"

"Shepard, I have an idea why you have triplets."

"Oh..." she said, sitting up a little moving her legs and nodding. "Then continue."

"A human women can have several children in her womb at a time but a turian can only have one egg at a time, if enough semen, two."

"Alright... And that makes sense, how?"

"Shepard, take it or leave it. That's all I got right now."

"Fine." she huffed. "Better than what I had."

"What did you have?"

"... Nothing."

"Well, then. Mine doesn't look so stupid now does it?" she said heading to the door as it opened with movement. We'll have a ship ready for you by morning alright? But we won't go till Tuesday."

"Why Tuesday?"

"Because that's when they'll be fit to travel stupid."

"Don't have to call me names. I was just wondering..."

BEEN GONE FOR SOO LONG! AND NOW SCHOOL IS COMING UP AND I AM SOO SORRY! I FEEL LIKE DOUCHENOZZLE!


End file.
